


Mask

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Day 7 of 31 Days of Apex...They don't like to admit it, but the Hunter is quick to anger.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Mask

They don't like to admit it, but the Hunter is quick to anger. They have a temper that's set off easily if you know what buttons to push despite the facade of stoic honor that they so often adopt. 

He isn't sure if the others notice, if they pay mind to the frustrated growl that Hound lets out when a fight doesn't go the way they expect, the tension that radiates through them before the pull of a trigger, lining their arms until finally, patiently it's released with an explosion. They howl out their anger, hunt down the people in their way until there is nothing left but to wipe the blade of their knife clean on the fabric of their pants. 

He watches as they down a would-be Legend and plant their axe into the skinsuit's skull with practised ease, cold steel cutting just between the eyes, unfolds himself slowly from his perch on a rooftop above, and waits for them to retrieve their heirloom from the fallen corpse. 

But they don't, instead standing still with their body tilted toward him almost imperceptibly. 

So he's been found out then. 

They stay as they are, locked in place for seconds, moments, an instant eternity and he lines up his shot, lets his finger rest over the trigger and imagines planting a round straight through the mask they wear. 

And then his earpiece crackles, Wraith's voice cutting through their unspoken stalemate as below him, the Hunter kneels down and pulls their axe free from bone and broken tissue. 

"I didn't see anyone ahead of us," She says and he checks his map, spots her icon halfway between him and Train Yard. "Anything on your end?"

Cutting his gaze back over to where Hound had finished their fight, then up to the raven circling the sky above when he doesn't find them where he left them, he shoulders his sniper and drops down. 

"All clear. Get to the ring."

One day he'll pull that trigger, watch their carefully placed mask shatter like so many pieces and ask them why. Why hide when the rage that they smother makes them so much more dangerous?

Today just isn't that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late.


End file.
